Madellaine
Madellaine is the deuteragonist in The Hunchback of Notre Dame II. She is the assistant of circus ringmaster/master thief Sarousch and the romantic love interest of Quasimodo. Personality Madellaine emphasizes much kindness and eccentricity throughout the film. Like Quasimodo, she has a constant active imagination and prefers to see the world with her ears and other senses and not her eyes. She was shown to be aware that the gargoyles were very much alive to Quasimodo's surprise. Like him, she loves to see France and walk around to enjoy life. She seems somewhat of a shy nature, but warms up to Quasimodo quickly once he shows her his world. She is often shown to have guilt trips and has trouble balancing on a tight rope. Story The Hunchback of Notre Dame II Madellaine stole coins from Sarousch when she was a little girl to avoid starving. Sarousch caught her, but was impressed with her enough to take her in and raise her as his own, eventually making her his assistant in circus performing and thievery. Sarousch uses her to learn where the famous bell La Fidèle is by having her go up in the bell tower and sweet-talking Quasimodo. But once she saw his face in the light she ran off, frightened by his appearance. Then later after the circus, Madellaine sees Quasimodo's kindness towards Zephyr and gives him one more chance. He shows her all there is to see in Paris (even running on the tops of roofs). Hugo, Victor, Laverne, and the towns people sing about the two falling romantically in love, then it rains. Quasimodo allows her to dry off and shows her La Fidèle and why it is so special (there are jewels on the inside). Before she leaves, he gives her a small wooden statue he made of her, and she kisses him on the forehead. The next morning, Sarousch asks Madellaine if she knows about La Fidèle. She does but refuses to tell him where or which one is La Fidèle. Sarousch points out that he could probably get the bell even without her help, but he'd have to hurt Quasimodo to do it, and Madellaine sadly agrees to tell him. She leads Quasimodo out of the bell tower so that he will not be hurt while Sarousch and the other circus people sneak in the bell tower and steal La Fidèle (Zephyr and Djali see them doing this and rush off to find out where they've taken the bell). Quasimodo asks Madellaine if she'll go with him to the festival of La Jour D'Amour, she says no. Then when they hear one of the bells ringing in the cathedral, they hurry back to find out La Fidèle is gone! When Quasimodo finds out that the one he deeply loves is behind this, he refuses to listen to her. She is arrested by Phoebus. Then after Quasimodo learns that Zephyr goes after Sarousch, he tells Esmeralda. And they go to the Palace of Justice to tell Phoebus. Madellaine tells them that Sarousch is escaping underground with the bell. Esmeralda convinces her husband to trust her, as he did with her. He agrees as long as Madellaine comes as a prisoner. The four enter the catacombs and run into Esmeralda's goat Djali and follow him to find Zephyr. They stop Sarousch before he can go out of Paris. He holds Zephyr hostage so he can leave safely. Madellaine knows that Sarousch is not going to let Zephyr go, so she tries to convince Quasimodo to trust her again, which he does. The two go up a stairway leading them above Sarousch and Zephyr. Madellaine walks across a tight rope with Quasimodo holding the rope, she leaps down and frees Zephyr from Sarousch, returns him to his parents, with Sarousch and the circus people being arrested. The next day, Le Jour D'Amour begins with couples proclaiming their love for each other, while Quasimodo rings La Fidèle. He then stops when the gargoyles are sad to lose Quasimodo and hope that Madellaine will take care of him. She winked at Victor, Hugo, and Laverne, which causes them in shock and their mouthes to fall off, she says yes and kisses Quasimodo (finally). Then Zephyr rings La Fidèle as Quasi and Madellaine claim their romantic love for each other. On Sora's Team Madellaine is the only one from her world that is imprisoned by Xehanort along with few other innocent beings.Category:Sora's Team Category:Heroines Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Females Category:Wives Category:Spouses Category:Actors & Actresses Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Deuteragonist Category:Adults Category:Servants Category:Xehanort's Prisoners